diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Krullgo
|Klasse = |Spezialisierung = Druide der Kralle |Vorname = Krullgo |Nachname = Rabenblut |Alter = 52 Jahre |Haarfarbe = Schwarz |Augenfarbe = Braun |Besonderheiten = hat nur 1 Horn }} Aussehen: Ein großer gefährlich wirkender Taure. Sein schwarzes Horn zieren viele Kerben und Kratzer. Die ehemals schwarzen Haare sind größtenteils ergraut und ein langer, gepflegter Bart schmückt sein Gesicht. Seine Kleidung besteht aus Fellen, Knochen und Leder verschiedenster Art und Herkunft. Um den Hals, an den Handgelenken,den Schulterpolstern und an vielen anderen Stellen von Krullgos Kleidung sind Talismane aus Holz Knochen, Leder, Federn oder Tierzähnen befestigt, die teilweise mit Runen oder anderen Schnitzereien verziert sind. Auf seinem Rücken trägt Krullgo für gewöhnlich einen langen Stab, das obere Ende des Stabes scheint zu leben, denn er beobachtet euch. An dem breiten Ledergürtel hängen viele kleine Taschen, Beutel, Säckchen und eine scheinbar oft benutzte Sichel. Geschichte: Lange ist es her...schon so lange... Einen Moment lang starrte das Paar Augen auf das leere Papier vor sich. Die in Tinte getauchte Federspitze zögerte kurz, begann aber doch schließlich, Buchstaben zu zeichnen. Das erste Wort war zu erkennen. Aparje. Der Himmel war bis auf ein paar Wolken sternenklar und ein voller Mond schien von oben herab. Aber es wirkte alles so verwaschen, wie in einem Traum. Stimmen waren zu hören, jedoch schienen sie leise zu sein und aus weiter Ferne zu kommen. Und war das vielleicht das Quietschen von Karrenrädern? Der Kopf, der bis dahin in den Himmel schaute, versuchte sich zu bewegen. Vergebens. Etwas anderes als die unscharfe Szenerie des Firmaments war nicht so sehen. „Wird er es schaffen?“. „Es sieht gut aus, aber er hat viel Blut verloren. Es könnte schlimmer sein.“. „Andere hatte nicht so viel Glück.“. Bis auf einen dumpfen Schmerz, der den ganzen Körper betreffen zu schien, war nichts zu spüren. Doch, da war noch etwas. Dieses Ruckeln. Mühsam arbeitete der benebelte Verstand und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er sich bewegen musste. Auf einem Karren. Wieder ertönten diese entfernten Stimmen. Die Worte waren hörbar, aber der Sinn blieb unklar. „Der wird schon wieder, da bin ich mir sicher.“ . „Bringen wir ihn zur Red Cloud Mesa, wie die anderen.“ ...nach dem Angriff auf Aparaje wurde ich von meiner Familie getrennt. Ich ging davon aus, dass sie es nicht geschafft haben, doch ich sollte mich zumindest zum Teil irren Etwa ein Jahr später, im Brachland. „He, du Wahnsinniger! Warte auf mich!“. „ Nix da, maann. Du willst die Zwerge wohl für dich allein haben!“. „Rede keinen Unsinn, Rogo! Du weißt genau, wie gefährlich es bei der Ausgrabungsstätte ist. Außerdem geht es hier um Ganns Rache, nicht um unser Vergnügen.“ Ein relativ junger Taure rannte im südlichen Brachland hinter einem Troll her. Ihr Ziel war Bael Modan, ehemals Heimat von Gann Stonespire und seinem Stamm, nun Ausgrabungsstätte der Zwerge. Während der Taure Krullgo es als Ehre empfand, einem anderen Tauren in seiner Not zu helfen, freute sich der Schamane Rogojin nur darauf, ein paar wergen die Schädel einzuschlagen. Außerdem war es nicht das erste Mal, dass iese Zwerge großen Schaden anrichteten. Krullgo erinnerte sich zu gut an die Bael’dun Ausgrabungsstätte in Mulgore. Keuleschwingend rannte der Troll auf die Eingangsrampe zu. Ihn schien das alles ungemein zu amüsieren, doch Krullgo würde noch lange brauchen, um sich an die Eigenarten Rogojins zu gewöhnen. Dennoch waren sie gute Freunde, wenn sie auch noch so unterschiedlich waren. „Na los, Dicker! Sonst verpasst du den ganzen Spaß!“. So war er eben nun mal. ...Jahre schritten voran, ohne das ich wirklich lebte. Ich existierte noch nicht einmal richtig. Aber ich war frei. Eines Tages traf ich Feitur, ein Stammesmitglied und Klippenläufer.Er fragte mich warum ich mich mehr und mehr in die Wildnis zurück ziehe. War ich denn wirklich frei in meinen Stamm? Konnte ich denn nicht tun, was mir beliebte? Aber das war eben die stürmische Jugend. Ich erinnere mich noch an die Jagt, wie Feitur Tage lang im Brachland darauf wartete das jemand das Wegekreuz angriff um ihn in die flucht zu schlagen. Erinnerungen an große feste zu ehren derjenigen die es geschafft haben die Prüfung der Ahnen zu bestreiten und ein ehrenhaftes Mitglied des Stammes wurden. Ich erinnere mich auch, in Orgrimmar die Symbole und Zeichen der Hüter erhalten zu haben. An die lange Zeit, die der Stamm keinen richtigen Häuptling hatte. Und an den Druiden Erdzorn, der mir seit unserer ersten Begegnung ein Vorbild war. Aber auch er, wie Feitur auch, verließen Mulgor und wanderten ihre eigenen Wege. Der offene Krieg war ausgebrochen. Kriegshetzer und Kampftreiber an jeder Ecke in Orgrimmar und auf Seiten der Allianz war es bestimmt genau das Gleiche. Die Hauptschlachtplätze waren das Brachland und Ashenvale, eine sich konstant verschiebende Front. Aber die Ziele dieses Krieges waren mehr als obskur. Die Hauptstädte wurden außer Acht gelassen, und niemand schien daran interessiert zu sein, Astranaar oder das Wegekreuz permanent zu besetzen. Es war mehr ein großes Abschlachten von Massen als taktische Kriegsführung. Krullgo saß im Gasthaus des Wegekreuzes und dachte darüber nach. Er war erschöpft und kurz davor, zu resignieren. Seit zwei Tagen war er nun hier und niemand gewann über längere Zeit die Oberhand. Immer wieder trieben sich die Truppen gegenseitig zu ihren Ausgangspunkten zurück, ein stetiges Pendeln zwischen Astranaar und des Wegekreuzes. Was Krullgo noch mehr erschreckte, war die Zahl der Nachtelfischen Druiden, die eifrig mit angriffen. Müssten Druiden es nicht besser wissen? Gerade Nachtelfen, die das Erbe Malfurions in Ehre halten sollten? Verzweifelt klammerte sich der Taure an die Grundsätze der Hüter. Immer verteidigen, nie angreifen. Es war schwer, ja. Aber er raffte sich immer wieder auf, wenn die Allianz zurückgedrängt wurde, an die Streiter der Horde zu appellieren. Lasst euch nicht fortziehen. Nur bis zum Mor’shan Schutzwall. Kommt danach zurück und schützt das Wegekreuz... Aber es hörte niemand auf ihn. Es ging immer weiter und weiter, wie die Tage zuvor und wie vermutlich auch die nächsten Tage, Wochen, Monate... Einen Tag später. Krullgo fluchte lautstark. Ausgerechnet heute begann die Woche der Waisen. Und einige Wahnsinnige hatten keine bessere Idee, als den Kleinen mal eine Schlacht zu zeigen. Es war schon recht spät am Abend, als die Allianz wieder mal bis zum Wegekreuz kam. Doch diesmal änderte sich die Situation für den Taurischen Druiden. Gerade als die anwesenden Mitstreiter ihrer Positionen bezogen, sah er außerhalb des Schutzwalls einen alten Orc mit Kind im Steppengras. Er deutete scheinbar aufgeregt auf die angreifende Formation der Allianz, als ein Nachtelfischer Jäger ihn entdeckte. Bei der Erdenmutter, selbst Krullgo konnte aus der Distanz erkennen, dass der Kerl ein Kind dabei hatte. Und der Orc war alt und ungerüstet, also sicherlich keine Gefahr für irgendwen. Und dennoch traf ihn ein gezielter Schuss direkt in den Schädel. Das Kind starrte fassungslos auf den zusammensackenden Orc. Ebenso fassungslos starrte Krullgo auf die Szene. Die Sekunden zogen sich träge dahin, jeder laut schien verstummt, bis auf ein, kratzendes, immer lauter werdendes Geräusch. Wie Krallen, die sich über eine Glasscheibe zogen. Als das Geräusch unerträglich laut wurde, kehrte Krullgo in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Brüllend rannte er denen hinterher, die den Kampf nicht erwarten konnten und sich der Allianz entgegenwarfen. Eine weitere Schlacht entbrannte vor dem Wegekreuz. Es war ein blutiger, aber recht kurzer Kampf, als die Allianz von einer Überzahl an Hordekämpfern langsam zurückgetrieben wurde. Einmal hatte Krullgo kurz Zeit, nach hinten zu schauen. Der Kadaver des alten Orc lag noch da, aber das Kind war verschwunden. Konnte es fliehen? Oder hatte man es auch erwischt? Doch das war nun egal. In blinder Rachsucht und Hass, die sich in den letzten Tagen aufgestaut hatten, folgte er dem Getümmel nach Astranaar. ...es war befreiend. Ich spürte das pulsierende Leben in mir, während um mich herum der Tod nur so häufte. Ich zerriss, ich zerfetze, ich schlug meine Krallen in alles und jeden, das nicht das Banner der Horde trug. Ich machte keinen Unterschied zwischen Jungen und Alten, Starken und Schwachen. Sie sollten den Schmerz spüren, den wir ertragen mussten. Wegen ihren Taten. Es fühlte sich gut an. Zum ersten Mal säte ich reine Zerstörung, wo ich vorher nur bewahrte und erhielt. Keine hier war unschuldig. Und wenn sie auch nicht selbst angegriffen haben, so gewährten sie diesen Mördern Unterschlupf. Es war richtig, sie zu töten, nicht wahr? Es muss ein Ausgleich stattfinden, oder nicht? Erst eine halbe Stunde nach dem Toben und Wüten erwachte ich aus meinem Rausch. Der metallische Geschmack von Blut, sowohl meinem als auch von anderen, in meinem Maul. Es waren nur noch wenige lebende Wesen in Astranaar. Viele Nachtelfen haben sich zurückgezogen und Verstärkung gerufen. Weniger als eine Hand voll Hordenkämpfer, darunter ich, sahen, wie eine weitere, große Streitmacht aus Richtung Auberdine kam. Und wir flohen zurück. Ich allerdings rannte nicht zurück zum Wegekreuz. Noch während unseres Rückzuges ertönten die Kriegshörner im Brachland erneut. Also hatte sich nichts geändert. Gar nichts. Aber ich hatte mich geändert. Ich hatte gegen die obersten Regeln der Hüter verstoßen. Bis dahin war das die bitterste Situation meines Lebens. Und die Folgen waren mehr als drastisch. Ich rannte also nach Mulgore, zum Stonebull See... Mit einem lauten Platschen landete er im Wasser. Ohne Unterbrechung ist der gehörnte Bär vom Schlachtplatz bis nach Mulgore gelaufen und sprang in das seichte Wasser am Ufer des Stonebull Sees. Noch während er das Blut aus seinem Fell schüttelte, achtete er panisch darauf, nicht gesehen zu werden. Es war spät in der Nacht und er war sicherlich weit genug vom Bloodhoof Dorf entfernt. Niemand außer ein paar Goblins und Gnollen konnte ihn hier nicht gesehen haben. Hektisch wälzte er sich durch das Wasser, um auch nur die kleinste Blutspur loszuwerden. Nach etwa zehn Minuten gab er es auf. Zwar konnte er das meiste abwaschen, aber es gab noch einige Stellen, an denen das Fell zu stark mit Blut verklebt war. Er stieg aus dem Wasser und verwandelte sich zurück, die Lederrüstung und auch sein schwarzes Fell triefend Nass und dreckig. Mit einem Anflug von Verzweiflung starrte zu der rotbraunen Verfärbung des sonst klaren Wassers, wo er sich gesäubert hatte. Nicht einmal der aufgewirbelte Schlamm konnte das Rot verdecken. „Was...was habe ich nur getan...nur angerichtet...“. Er hatte sie enttäuscht. die Hüter, seinen Stamm, alle. Er hatte Unschuldige ermordet. Man würde ihn wohl ausstoßen, ihn verdammen. Panik stieg in ihm auf. Nein! Das durfte nicht geschehen. Niemand, der mich kannte, war dabei. Niemand hat mich, Krullgo, gesehen. Ich war ein Fremder unter Fremden, nur ein weiterer, geblendeter Kämpfer. Niemand darf erfahren, dass ich dabei war. Krullgo starrte auf seine Hände. Er beruhigte sich mit dem Gedanken, dass niemand es jemals erfahren würde. Das war zwar unwahrscheinlich, aber er hoffte darauf. Er musste davon ausgehen, dass es niemand erfuhr, damit er sich nicht verdächtig verhielt. Und noch entscheidender, es durfte niemals mehr vorkommen. Niemals. Er musste es los werden. Was auch immer es war, er musste die Wut, den Zorn, loswerden. Es war das Tier, dass dort wütete, nicht wahr? Also muss es verschwinden. Nur noch der Geist soll herrschen, nicht das Biest. ...und hier wurde ich geboren. Hier sah ich zum ersten Mal das Licht der Welt. Aber es war nur ein sehr kurzes Erlebnis. Es ist, als zeigte man einer verdammten Seele im Nether das Paradies, nur um ihn daran zu erinnern, dass er es nie erreichen würde. Und so geschah es. Krullgo konzentrierte all seine Wut, all seine animalischen Instinkte, alles, was auch nur entfernt an ein wildes Tier erinnerte, an einen Punkt. Meine Geburtstätte. Er spaltete sich ab, um frei von diesen Trieben zu sein. Und ich war am Leben, mir meines Lebens bewusst. Aber was tat dieser Ignorant? Was tat dieses Monster, dass ein Teil von mir ist, ein Teil von mir wahr? Es verbannte mich! Es verbannte mich in sein tiefstes Unterbewusstsein, gekettet und geknebelt. Er steckte ein Neugeborenes in ein Gefängnis und verbannte es! Wie konnte er das nur fertig bringen? Einen Teil seiner Selbst, dem er Leben eingehaucht hat, gleich so zu misshandeln! Und dann war nur noch die Dunkelheit. Ich erfuhr nichts mehr, ich war nichts mehr. Nur Dunkelheit. Ich erfuhr später, dass Krullgo zum Wächter des Cenarius aufstieg. Niemand hatte wohl erfahren, was er, was ich, was wir getan hatten. Sicherlich war es nicht das Weiseste und bei weitem nicht das Richtige, aber diese blutdurstige Allianz verstand ja keine andere Sprache! Außerdem habe ich, haben wir länger durchgehalten als so mancher Nachtelfische Druide, bevor wir selbst auch einmal mit angriffen. Aktion und Reaktion, oder wie das hieß. Aber das Leben war auf meiner Seite. Was ich von dem Dasein meines anderen Ichs weiß, weiß ich wie durch ein Buch, in dem es steht. Ich habe nichts von dem miterlebt und erst davon erfahren, als es ohnehin zu spät war, um daran etwas zu ändern. Aber ich war nicht immer in der Dunkelheit gefangen. Manchmal sah ich noch das Licht. Immer dann, wenn Krullgo etwas erlebte, dass zuviel für ihn war. Etwas, wo ich hätte dabei sein müssen, um es zu verarbeiten. Ich erinnere mich noch genau, in Ashenvale, bei der vermeintlichen Hochzeit zwischen Troll und Taurin... Schon länger beäugten die Hüter der Erde diese Liebe mit etwas Argwohn. Die Taurin Kyran Kurzhorn hatte sich in den Troll Scarjin verliebt und die Heirat stand kurz bevor. Es sollte dabei ein Elfenopfer geben. Konnten die Hüter so etwas gut heißen? Nein, niemals. Aber Kyran hoffte wohl, dass Scarjin, aus Liebe zu ihr, auf das Opfer verzichten würde. In Ashenvale fand die Zeremonie statt. Natürlich waren die Hüter und einige Trolle anwesend. Und ein gefesselter Nachtelf. Nun, alles wird sich sicher normalisieren, dachte man. Doch dann vollzog Scarjin das Opfer und enthauptete den Elfen. Krullgo, der seit Längerem nur noch mit der Wolfsmaske herumlief, die ihm ein Stammesmitglied namens Einar gefertigt hatte, starrte wie gebannt auf das Spektakel. Es war seltsam. Er hatte den Vorgang in jedem Detail genau verfolgt, vielleicht sogar intensiver als normal, aber er verstand es nicht. Er fühlte sich...komisch. Heiß und kalt. Besonders sein Gesicht. Es war heiß, aber es brannte nicht. Und etwas kribbelte an seiner linken Gesichtshälfte. Abwesend registrierte er die hitzige Diskussion, die nun zwischen Trollen und Tauren lief, hielt aber Abstand davon. Er nahm die Maske ab und wischte sich über das Gesicht. Es war nass. Einige Hüter, die ihn ansahen, deuteten überrascht und besorgt auf ihn. Was war nur los? Schließlich sah er auf seine Hand. Blut. Hastig befühlte er sein Gesicht. Beginnend unter der linken Braue bis hin um Halsansatz zog sich eine offene Wunde wie eine dünne, feine Linie. Keine Waffe konnte sie verursacht haben, daran würde er sich erinnern. Zudem es viel zu fein und kompliziert war, als ob man sorgfältig mit einem kleinen Messer die Linie geschnitten hätte. Doch das war auch nicht möglich, er hatte nie an so etwas teilgenommen. Und vor der Hochzeit war da nicht die kleinste Narbe. Es war, als hätte sich diese Linie in seinem Gesicht einfach geöffnet. Warum? Woher? Er wusste es nicht. Aber es war ihm sonderbarerweise auch egal. Die Opferung des Elfen, die Wunde, es war alles so unwirklich. Wie ein schlechter Traum... ...auch ich weiß nicht, wie diese Wunde genau zustande kam. Übertrieben gesagt, konnte ich durch sie das Licht sehen? War Krullgo so stark von dem Erlebten belastet, dass sich das auf seinen Körper auswirkte? Aber warum dann genau so eine präzise Wunde? Warum genau an diesem Ort? Ich weiß es nicht... Die schreibende Hand zögerte einen Augenblick. So vieles war in der Zwischenzeit geschehen. Grobe und sehr undeutliche Erinnerungen deuteten auf eine Nachtelfische Priesterin, die er getroffen hatte. Das war zur Zeit der Kriege im Herzen Kalimdors. Und ja, da war auch noch Niray, eine Druidin der Nachtelfen, mit der er sich recht gut verstanden hatte. Viele Gesichter tauchten vor dem geistigen Auge auf, bei manchen erinnerte er sich noch an die Namen. Da waren Yasmor, schon immer eine idealistische Kämpfernatur und starker Schamane. Und bei den Hütern, der Krieger Crasan, mit dem er später sehr gut befreundet war und einiges erlebt hat. Und wie er Rogojin u den Zottelmähnen brachte, als „Ehrentaure“. Die Erinnerungen...alle so verschwommen mit nur wenigen Details. So vieles hatte Krullgo erlebt, so vieles, was der Schreiber dieses Schriftstücks nie sehen würde. Einen Augenblick dachte er nach. Er konnte sie unmöglich alle erwähnen. Er musste sich auf die Personen beschränken, mit denen er zu tun hatte. Wer auch immer dies lesen würde, könnte dann selber Nachforschungen anstellten. Vorausgesetzt, er lässt es irgendjemanden auch lesen. ...ich bin mir nicht sicher, in welcher Reihenfolge die kommenden Geschehnisse verliefen. Die Erinnerungen Krullgos sind nicht nur wie ein Buch, sondern wie mehrere Bücher, die unabhängig voneinander sind. Ich versuche, einen guten Zeitablauf zu erwischen. Aber ich denke, auch wenn es nicht ganz richtig ist, so sind die wichtigsten Erlebnisse doch gut geordnet. Der Druide Krullgo merkte an seiner Rastlosigkeit, dass ihm etwas fehlte. Und ist es zu fassen? ER hat mich VERGESSEN! MICH! Ein Teil seiner Selbst! Den ER verbannt hatte! Er muss wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet haben, mich zu verdrängen. Aber zurück zu seinem Mangelgefühl. Er konnte die Tiergestalten Bär, Löwe und Gepard nicht nutzen. Es waren nur leere Hüllen, die seinen Geist verwirrten. Es ist, als versuche jemand mit betäubten Beinen ein Wettrennen zu laufen. Er stolpert, er wankt im Zickzack, er stürzt. Aber Krullgo war nicht dumm. Er fand eine eher fragwürdige Lösung, indem er einen imaginären Gegenpart erschuf: Talah. Dieses „Geistwesen“ sollte sein Tieraspekt sein und die Gestalt des Löwen erlangen. Oh, es funktionierte einige Zeit lang, aber so etwas künstliches wie Talah konnte einfach nicht über längeren Zeitraum bestehen. Solange er etwas Neues war, war er nützlich. Danach verschwand er einfach sang- und klanglos, weil es dem Krullgo nicht dauerhaft half. Also mied er die Tieraspekte wieder. Es mag geradezu abwertend und grob klingen, aber ich erwähne nur nebenbei, dass Krullgo geheiratet hat. Die Taurin Rythora Donnerhuf, Häuptling der Erdenkinder. Ich bin mir sicher, dass einige auf so eine Liaison gehofft hatten, denn die zwei Stämme waren sich nicht unähnlich. Die Ehe war kurz und in ihrem Zeitraum glücklich, bis Kyra verschwand. Sie sagte, sie müsse einen Kampf führen, den nur sie alleine austragen könnte. Ich weiß nicht, was das für ein Kampf war und was geschah. Was ich weiß, dass Krullgo wieder mit einer Situation konfrontiert war, die ihn überforderte. Ich muss erwähnen, wäre ich zur Stelle gewesen, wäre alles anders verlaufen! Aber er war ein Narr, wie er im Buche steht. Rythora war fort und Krullgo fühlte sich allein, verlassen. Es war ein deprimierendes, beschämendes Gefühl, als ich von dieser Reise durch das Tal des Selbstmitleids erfuhr. Ich erwähne nur noch einmal, dass das mit mir nicht passiert wäre. Aber meine Zeit würde kommen. Innerhalb der Hüter gab es ein paar, Tanuka und Tarak. Ironisch, wie es nur das Schicksal sein kann, ereignete sich dort genau die selbe Geschichte. Nur dass hier Tarak verschwand. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Krullgo und Tanuka sich als Leidensgenossen erkannten. Sie schworen sich, wie Geschwister aufeinander aufzupassen und immer für den anderen da zu sein. So rührend das alles klingen mag, ist es offensichtlich, dass es nicht bei Geschwistern blieb. Falls dies wirklich jemand anderes außer ich lesen sollte, so stelle man sich die Situation vor: Ein verheirateter Taure und eine verlobte Taurin, beider Partner verschwunden und ohne Nachricht, verlieben sich ineinander. Auf den ersten Blick scheint es doch schön zu sein, dass die beiden aus ihrer Trostlosigkeit kommen, nicht wahr? Bei genauerer Betrachtung aber erkennt man sicherlich die Katastrophe, die sich anbahnt. Oh ja, in der Tat katastrophal. Aber so läuft das Leben nun mal und schließlich bin ich derjenige, der dafür danken muss, oder? Sonst würde ich diese Zeilen nie schreiben können. Einerlei, fahren wir fort in der Geschichte und kommen langsam einem entscheidenden Punkt näher. Natürlich hielten die beiden ihre Liebe geheim. Was würde die Hüter sonst denken? Der geeignete Zeitpunkt würde kommen, an dem andere Verständnis zeigen würden. Aber der kam nie. Denn vorher kehrten die anderen beiden zurück. Zusätzlich auch zeitlich dicht beieinander. Hier muss ich sagen, dass es das Schicksal wohl gut mit mir meinte, denn es half mir beträchtlich. Mit den drohenden donnernden Gewitterwolken der Auseinandersetzung am Horizont, die das Glück der beiden zur Belastungsgrenze treiben würde, half aber eine Taurin ganz besonders nach. Niemand anderes als Selca, Tochter der Escada Steppendonner, Häuptling des Hüter der Erde. Sie schickte Krullgo eine Nachricht, wollte ihn sprechen. Es sei wichtig. Erwähnenswerterweise wusste sie natürlich von der Beziehung von Krullgo und Tanuka. Und dem daraus resultierenden Ergebnis. Noch auf dem Weg ins Brachland, wo sie ihn treffen wollte, erreichten ihn Nachrichten von Tanuka. Um diese kurz zusammenzufassen: Sie waren Hilfeschreie in Briefform. Die Art, wie sie geschrieben waren, die zittrige Schrift, alles deutet auf großes Übel hin. Natürlich beeilte sich der nun panisch besorgte Krullgo. Was er sah, gab den entscheidenden Anstoß... Krullgos Schritte verlangsamten sich zuerst, als er das Bild des Elends vor sich sah. Tanuka, zusammengekauert und wimmernd am Boden liegend. Daneben die eiserne Selca, fast komplett ausdruckslos. Noch während Goran wieder beschleunigte, hob Tanuka ihren Kopf und sah ihn mit geröteten Augen an. Nur ein Satz kam stockend von ihren Lippen, die Krullgos Welt brennen ließen. „Sie...will uns...voneinander trennen...“. Krullgo blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Es war ein ähnliches Gefühl wie bei der Hochzeit von Kyran. Wie im Windreiterturm in Thunder Bluff, als er die Kontrolle über seinen Körper verlor und stürzte und sich dabei sogar den Tod herbeisehnte. Nur um nicht mehr die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Aber diesmal war es anders. Plötzlich wurde alles rot, als sähe er die Welt durch gefärbtes Glas. Er konnte nicht mehr denken. Er sah Tanuka vor sich, er sah Selca. Selca sagte etwas, dass etwas zu klären sei. Mit Kyra. Krullgo antwortete irgendwas. Aber seine Gedanken Kreisten nur um eine Sache. Selca töten. Er konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren. Er wollte es auch nicht. Seine Liebste wurde ernsthaft verletzt, lag am Boden, neben einer Lache ihres Erbrochenem, fiebrig zitternd. Und diese Taurin ist dafür verantwortlich... ...aber diese Gedanken stammten von mir. Ich war erwacht. Zwar gekettet und geknebelt, aber wach. Ich sah durch seine Augen. Ich spürte, dass er alles geben würde, um mich durchzulassen. Aber er hat mich vergessen. Er sah die Bilder, wie er Selca umbringen würde. Jahre des Hasses und des Zorns, aufgestaut in mir, drangen zu ihm durch. Aber es ist, als ob man einem Krieger den Umgang mit Magie beizubringen versucht. Er mag die Prinzipien verstehen, aber er wird es dennoch nie wirken können. Also handelte er, wie ihm geheißen ward. Es war eine große, seelische Belastung für ihn, sich mit Kyra auseinander zu setzen, aber die beiden fanden einen Weg. Oh, ich muss hier auch wieder dankbar sein. So schrecklich das ganze gewesen sein mag, daran besteht kein Zweifel, so lockerte es doch meine Fesseln. Und der Knebel, ich hatte ihn fast beseitigt. Meine Zeit rückte näher. Und ich wusste auch, wo er verwundbar war. Er war seit der Verbannung nie richtig wütend gewesen, aber nun hatte ich einen Anhaltspunkt. Seine Liebe und sein ungeborenes Kalb. Trotz meines Bewusstseins war ich immer noch blind. Ich bekam nur ab und an mit, was „draußen“ geschah. Ich musste mich also noch anstrengen, um mein Gefängnis etwas zu schwächen. Dennoch war da eine Situation, in Krullgo so erfüllt von Zorn war, dass er sogar die Bärengestalt ahnnam ... Mit einem Mal überkam es ihn wieder. Es muss kurz nach dem Treffen der Hüter im Bloodhoof Dorf gewesen sein. Sie sind gerade wieder nach Thunder Bluff zurückgekehrt, als er den Kontrollverlust bemerkte. Vorsichtige, zittrige Schritte brachten ihn langsam zum Rand der Mesa, hinter Auld Stonespires Zelt. Tanuka und Tuskar gingen ihm nach, verwundert, was mit ihm los sei. Er starrte die beiden geradezu außer sich vor Zorn an. „Ich werde sie töten...hier und jetzt!“. Krullgo begann, stark zu zittern, und verwandelte sich mehr gezwungen als freiwillig in seine Bärengestalt. Tuskar ahnte, was er vorhatte. Der Blick, den Krullgo Selca zugeworfen hatte, sprach Bände. Mit fester Entschlossenheit stellte sich der andere Druide als Löwe dem tollwütigen Bär in den weg. „Ich werde das nicht zulassen, Krullgo. Ich will nicht gegen dich kämpfen und dich noch weniger verletzen, aber ich werde dich aufhalten.“. Tanuka begann nun, ihm beruhigend zuzureden. Ihre weiche, besorgte Stimme schnitt wie eine glühende Klinge durch die Auswüchse der Wut. Nein, nie im Leben würde er seinen Druiden Bruder Tuskar angreifen. Niemals würde er seinen Druiden Bruder Teren angreifen. Tanuka hatte recht. Er musste sich beruhigen...sich beruhigen... ...so kurz ich auch nur sehen konnte, so waren die Erfahrungen, die ich aus dieser Erinnerung zog, sehr aufschlussreich. Krullgo war nicht mehr in der Lage, sich selber in Schach zu halten. Die zwei Tauerndruiden Tuskar und Teren sowie Tanuka, nun seine Frau, waren seine Anker. Es würde schwierig werden, dagegen anzukommen. Aber ich erfuhr noch mehr. Er war kein Kenarischer Wächter mehr. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es auch an jenem Abend war, aber zumindest hat er an einem Abend allen Hütern seine Tat in Astranaar gestanden. Daraufhin haben ihm der Rat der Druiden Rang als Wächter des Cenarius aberkannt. War es mein Einfluss, oder nur eine glückliche Wendung der Ereignisse, die mir meine Befreiung vereinfachen sollten? Auch das werde ich nicht klar beantworten können. Er war kein Cenarischer Wächter mehr. Eine Rolle, die ihm niemals zustand, die ihm niemals gepasst, in die er sich hineingezwungen hat. Und ich spürte es, seine Verbindung zu den Hütern wurde lockerer. Nicht zu Personen wie Crimvel, Tanuka oder die beiden anderen Druiden, aber zu dessen Prinzipien. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Und tatsächlich, Krullgo sah sich nach einem Sinn um. Einem Sinn, den er seinem Leben geben konnte. Ich werde nie verstehen, warum ihn der Kult des schwarzen Klaue zu interessieren begann. Ich kann durchaus sagen, dass er mich interessiert, aber ihn? Versuchte er, nachdem die Hüter ihm scheinbar fremder wurden, in eine ganz andere Richtung zu gehen? Oder wollte er mir, ja mir, sogar unbewusst helfen? Nein, das kann ich ausschließen. Zum Kult kann ich in dieser Zeit nur sagen, dass er Krullgo zusätzlichen Halt verschaffte. Allerdings nicht genug, dass ich seiner Verbindung zu den Hütern erheblichen Schaden hätte zufügen können. Jedoch nehme ich an, dass der Kult Krullgo aus Neugier gewähren ließ. Was will ein friedenspredigender Bewahrer, dazu noch Taurischer Druide, von einem Kult von Wesen die so wie ich meine sich ihre Tierischen Seite unterworfen haben? Dennoch, er schwor ihnen Loyalität, und sie beobachteten, wie er sich verhielt. Und er gab sich Mühe. Dennoch hatte es nie gereicht, um die Bindung zu den Hütern ausreichend zu schwächen. Eine weitere, starke Bindung hatte er zu der Trollschamanin Isirah und dem Untoten Schurken Sheldar. Ich kann mit Sicherheit behaupten, dass dieses wenn auch sehr ungleiche Paar für Krullgo wie Eltern waren. Aber auch das reichte nicht aus. Ironischerweise half dort ein weiterer Untoter nach. Suchte nach Lösungen für seinen Zustand auch in der Kräuterkunde und traf schließlich auf den Apotheker Lydon in Tarren Mill. Ein wahnsinniges, boshaftes Genie. Er konnte Krullgo da zwar nicht helfen, aber da Krullgo ein bewanderte Kräuterkundler war, schien er Lydon nützlich zu sein. Obwohl die Bindung zu Lydon nicht so ausgeprägt war wie die zum Kult, war die Hoffnung auf Heilung ein guter Ersatz. Und wäre das nicht genug, waren die Lydon Endirvis die Art von „Verständnis“, die er suchte. Eine ziemliche chaotische Truppe, dem man sein Leben oder seine Untote Existenz doch anvertrauen konnte. Absolut loyal gegenüber Lydon und dessen rechte Hand, die Untote Kriegerin Falhedring. Zudem lernte Krullgo hier Halporah und Chezidek kennen, zwei weitere Tauren in Lydons Dienst, Druide und Schamane. Auch Alyara, die Untote Kampfmagierin, die sich keine Schlacht entgehen ließ und Arkanist Lhuv, dessen hoher Intellekt und Charme, trotz seines Untoten Daseins, den Alten sehr beeindruckte. Und dieser buntgemischte Haufen war genau das, was ich suchte. Lydon war ein angenehmer Arbeitgeber, da er meist zu sehr mit seinen Experimenten beschäftigt war, und seine Endirvis versprachen eine Freiheit jenseits von Kodex und Regel. Ich muss sagen, es war fast zu leicht, Krullgo in diese Richtung zu schubsen. Schließlich war er kein unfähiges, sabberndes Kalb und im Kampf recht geschickt, also wurde er von den Lydon Endrivis mit offenen Armen empfangen. Meine Befreiung war nicht mehr fern, ich konnte sie förmlich spüren... Keuchend und hustend lag Krullgo auf einer abgenutzten, verdreckten Matte auf der westlichen Seite der Hauptmesa Thunderbluffs, wie viele.....natürlich habe ich mehr als übertrieben, als ich dem Alten drohte. Aber es schockierte ihn stark genug, um seine Aufmerksamkeit kurz abzulenken. Ich entkam nur knapp mit dem Leben und ich wollte definitiv nichts mehr mit seiner Vergangenheit zu tun haben. Meine Wut ist, denke ich, gut zu verstehen. Da ist man gnädig und bekommt dafür in den Rücken gestochen. Aber nun war es endgültig vorbei. Lange mied ich größere Städte und verbrachte viel Zeit in der Wildnis, um meine Wunden zu lecken und ja keinem anderen Lebenden über den Weg zu laufen. Ich sage bewusst Lebende, da ich mich sonst oft mit dem Kult oder den Endirvis in Verbindung setzte. Schließlich habe ich ersterem meine nun freie Existenz zu verdanken und war Teil von zweitem. Zugegeben, es war sicherlich nicht die ehrenhafteste Entscheidung, Tanuka und Censha, so lautet der Name seiner Tochter, allein zu lassen. Aber das war, wie es die Zwerge wohl sagen würden, nicht mein Bier. Im Laufe der Zeit näherte ich mich dann doch vorsichtig den anderen. Vor allem war es ein Akt großer Überwindung, mit den Hütern Kontakt aufzunehmen. Bei Sargeras, ich habe mich angestellt wie ein furchtsames Kalb! Darauf bin ich sicherlich nicht stolz. Aber ich hatte gute Gründe, diese Schritte zu gehen. Einerseits wollte ich endlich anerkannt werden. Der Alte war tot, sie sollten es erfahren und mich dementsprechend nicht wie ihn behandeln. Andererseits wollte ich versuchen, all die losen Enden, die dieser Narr mir hinterließ, zuzuknüpfen. Frei von jeder Bürde, das war mein Traum. Aber das Leben ist komplizierter als einfaches Rechnen und zu chaotisch, als dass man den Maßstab der Logik ansetzen könnte. Ich habe meinen Traum bis heute nicht erfüllen können und möglicherweise werde ich das auch nie. Man muss mit Kompromissen leben, das habe ich definitiv gelernt. Die höchstmögliche Freiheit ist immer erstrebenswert. Was gibt es sonst noch großartig zu sagen? Wenn mein Lebenspfad von einer Waage bestimmt würde, war sie seit der Zeit meiner Verbannung nur einseitig belastet. Nach dessen Tod aber wurden die Gewichte aus dieser Schale genommen. Und jeder weiß, dass eine Waage dann sich nicht einfach ausgleicht. Sie pendelt. So fand ich meine Bestimmung auf den Schlachtfeldern dieser Welt... „Wir müssen zum Engpass und ihn dicht machen, bis sie keine Verstärkungen mehr erhalten!“. „Vergiss es, das machen nur Feiglinge! Auf in die Burg der Zwerge! Macht sie alle nieder!“. „Nein! Wir müssen verteidigen! Hört ihr? Verteidigen! Zurück zu Drek’Thars Festung!“. Wie immer war die Schlacht im Alteractal kein taktischer Feldzug. Ein zusammengewürfelter Haufen der unterschiedlichsten Kämpfer, die auf Blut aus waren. Das typische Bild von Wichtigtuern, die ihre Taktik kundtaten und oft sehr aggressiv aufforderten, genau ihre Taktik auszuüben. Wenn sich diese Leute nicht untereinander stritten, taten sie oft lautstark kund, wie unfähig alle anderen seien. Zwischen den Schreihälsen gab es die Eigenbrötler, die einfach nur ein paar Trophäen mit nach Hause nehmen wollten und sich mehr oder minder für den eigentlichen Sinn dieses Schlachtfelds interessierten. Und dann gab es noch die kleineren Kampftruppen, die sich einig waren. An sich konnte man sie auch zu der Kategorie Eigenbrötler zählen, aber immerhin konnten die ihre Ziele mit größerer Erfolgschance erreichen. Aber im Allgemeinen lief es immer darauf hinaus, dass man sich dem größten, waffenschwingenden Mob anschloss und versuchte, soviel Tod und Zerstörung auf der feindlichen Seite anzurichten wie nur möglich, bestenfalls ohne den eigenen Kopf zu verlieren. Krullgo war sich nicht sicher, aber auf Seiten der Allianz verlief das sicher genau so. Wie damals am Wegekreuz und Astranaar. Wenn er mit den Soldaten unterwegs war, jagte er Menschen, Nachtelfen, Gnome, Zwerge und Draenei nach Lust und Laune. Meist ging es ihm nur darum, viele Streiter der Allianz zu zerfetzen. Auf diesen Schlachtfeldern war niemand unschuldig, von daher konnte man so viele töten, wie man wollte, ohne auch nur das kleinste Schuldgefühl zu empfinden. Ab und an traf Krullgo auch auf ziemlich gewitzte Feinde, die ihn in wahre Duelle brachten und es genau so häufig, wie er siegreich hervorging, zog er den Kürzeren und versuchte zu fliehen. In der Flucht lag keine Schande, wenn es auf Leben und Tod ging. Dennoch regte er sich immer darüber auf, wenn es einem seiner Beuteziele gelang, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Der Adrenalinrausch der Jagd, des Kampfes und dem Einsatz des eigenen Lebens in einem riskanten Vorhaben schienen das höchste Gut für ihn zu sein. ...aber nicht nur die Schlachtfeldern waren beliebtes Jagdrevier. Ich habe noch einmal Astranaar angegriffen. Allein. Die alten Zeiten waren vorbei, als man noch in Hillsbrad oder zwischen dem Brachland und Ashenvale kämpfte. Strategische Schlachtfelder wie das Alteractal, die Warsongschlucht, das Arathibecken und das Auge des Sturms über Netherstorm waren lohnendere Spielplätze des Krieges, wenn ich es so verniedlichend ausdrücken darf, als der Rest der Welten. Aber ich schweife ab. Ich griff Astranaar an und tötete ein gutes Dutzend Nachtelfen. Nichts regte sich in mir. Es war ein einfaches Experiment, dass viele schockiert hätte. Töten, um zu sehen, ob es mir etwas ausmacht. Was ich meinerseits erschreckend fand, war die mangelnde Verteidigung. Es schien sich niemand für diese kleine Siedlung zu interessieren. Also verließ ich diesen Ort wieder. Beizeiten würde Khoan die Kampfgruppe „Zorn“ bilden. Eine wahre, effektive Streitmacht, berühmt und berüchtigt wegen ihren Taten. Sie griffen die Hauptstädte der Allianz an und verursachten dabei große Schäden. Ich muss nicht extra erwähnen, dass die Allianz Gegenschläge verübte. Meist wurde dabei Thunderbluff angegriffen. Natürlich schrie da meine Taurische Natur laut auf und meist half ich bei der Verteidigung. Doch einmal war es anders... Laut donnerten die Trommeln des Krieges in Thunderbluff. So sehr Krullgo das Geräusch auch kannte, wurde er immer wieder aufgeschreckte, wenn er es ausgerechnet in der Stadt hörte. In letzter Zeit geschah dies häufiger. Hurtig sprintete er von der Anhöhe der Geister zur Hauptmesa, das Zelt Cairne Bloodhoofs vor Augen. Er war bereit, sich wieder in das organisierte Getümmel zu stürzen, als er plötzlich inne hielt. Er sah, wie Cairne alleine in seinem Zelt gegen eine große Zahl Allianzstreiter kämpfte. Tote Wachen lagen verteilt auf der ganzen Mesa, aber diesmal griff Krullgo nicht in den Kampf ein. Er beobachtete. Seine Gedanken rasten. Cairne Bloodhoof, der Grundpfeiler der heutigen Taurengesellschaft. Eine Ikone, ein Volksheld, ein Ideal. Jeder Taure kannte ihn, jeder Taure ehrte seine Weisheit. Ein Leben ohne Cairnes führende Hand erschien unvorstellbar. Zumindest zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Er war zwar alt, sehr alt für Taurische Verhältnisse, aber er hatte noch viele Jahre vor sich. In diesem Sinne war Häuptling der Bloodhoof Tauren bereits unsterblich. Was passiert, wenn eine so große Persönlichkeit verschwindet? Wenn sie ihr Leben aushaucht? Dieser Gedanke faszinierte Krullgo. Er wollte sehen, wie das Unvorstellbare geschah. Er wollte sehen, wie drastisch sich die Welt für die Tauren verändern würde. Doch bevor es brenzlig wurde, erschallten nur die allzu bekannten Kriegshörner des Zorns. Khoan und seine Leute waren eingetroffen. Es war bemerkenswert, wie schnell und effektiv sie den Angriff abwerten. Ein wenig enttäuscht, aber dennoch erleichtert, dass es nicht geschehen ist, dankte Krullgo Khoan für dessen Erscheinen. ...ebenfalls unvorstellbar, nicht wahr? Ein Taure, der zusehen würde, wie Cairne vor dessen Augen stirbt? Aber ich hätte es getan, aus Neugier. Die letzten Monate habe ich mehrere Male meinen Pfad gewechselt, wie ich bereits erwähnte. Ich versuchte, meine eigene Mitte, mein Gleichgewicht zu finden. Etwas, was der Alte nie verstanden hatte. Er hat den größten Fehler seines Lebens begangen, als er einen essenziellen Teil von sich verbannte. Und ich sollte lernen, dass die Auslöschung eines Teils von mir ebenfalls sehr kurzsichtig war. Aber dazu später mehr. Während meiner Suche nach einem Gleichgewicht, entdeckte ich die wahre Natur des Druiden, seinen Konflikt und seine Entwicklung. Druiden können Leben erhalten und bewahren oder es zerstören. Sie haben die Macht, beides zu vollbringen. Anders als Priester oder Paladine, die ihre Kraft aus Licht und Schatten ziehen, ähnlich den Schamanen, die durch die Natur wirken. Diese Schizophrenie dürfte auch ihnen bekannt vorkommen, aber Druiden, die so viel Wert auf Ausgeglichenheit und Neutralität legen, sind meiner Meinung nach härter davon betroffen. Zurückzuführen ist das auf den Irrglauben, Druiden seien Beschützer. Wir sahen es bei der Erweckung Malfurion Stormrages. In erster Linie ging es ja darum, gegen die Legion zu helfen, nicht wahr? Ein sehr hohes Ziel, das um jeden Preis erreicht werden musste, denn die Welt stand auf dem Spiel. Und nach dem Krieg? Befassten sie sich mit der Heilung der Schäden. Und das stellte das Leitbild der heutigen Druiden dar. Verteidigung und Bewahrung. Wenn man blind diesem Ideal folgt, kann sich nur etwas wie der Alte entwickeln. Was ist mit dem kämpfenden Teil? Was ist mit dem Gleichgewicht zwischen Leben und Tod? Man kann nicht nur der einen Seite dienen, wenn man Neutral sein will. Ich vermute, das war ein Grund, warum ich damals beim Wegekreuz die Druiden der Nachtelfen unter den Angreifern sah. Immer wieder dachte ich, sie hätten es besser wissen müssen. Und nun? Ich hatte unrecht, sie wussten es besser. Schon damals. Zudem die Lebensspanne eines Tauren viel kürzer als die eines Nachtelfen ist. Während zum Beispiel meine Waage viel stärker und schneller um das Gleichgewicht pendelt, auf die Länge meiner Lebenszeit ausgerichtet, ist die Waage eines Nachtelfischen Druiden langsamer, träger und in diesem Sinne robuster. Vielleicht war es doch ein notwendiges Schicksal, dass die Tauren das Druidentum vergaßen. Und welcher Taurendruide kann von sich behaupten, sich intensiv mit dem Smaragdgrünen Traum auseinandergesetzt zu haben? Nicht nur, dass es heutzutage lebensverachtend ist, den T raum mutwillig zu betreten. Wie wir von den grünen, korrumpierten Drachen vor den Portalen in ganz Kalimdor wissen, scheint da drin ein horrender Krieg zu toben. Wie ist der Smaragdgrüne Traum? Was ist er? Ist es nicht merkwürdig, dass die Druiden nur dann geweckt wurden, wenn sie gebraucht wurden? Reicht die Gefahr heutzutage nicht aus, um einen Druiden langfristige auf eine Sache zu konzentrieren, so dass er unwillkürlich einen Ausgleich sucht und dabei empfindlich auf seine Umwelt reagiert und sie aus einem unterbewussten Zwang heraus versucht zu ändern? Aber ich schweife wieder einmal ab. Sollte ich das hier überstehen, werde ich mich vielleicht eingehender mit dem Thema befassen. Nur als letzten Punkt würde ich hier gerne Druiden mit Feuer, mit einem Waldbrand, vergleichen. So zerstörerisch und chaotisch das Feuer gewütet haben mag, aus der fruchtbaren Asche erblüht neues Leben. Und während ich so hin und her pendelte, spürte ich diese Leere in mir. Eine Leere, die ich mit der Vernichtung des Alten verursacht habe. Wie heißt es doch so schön? Hinterher weiß man es immer besser, denn aus Fehlern lernt man. Zuerst dachte ich, dass mich diese Leere, dieser Riss, auch selbst vernichten würde. Aber ich muss feststellen, dass es mir körperlich geradezu ausgesprochen gut geht. Ich kann nur Theorien über Theorien durchgehen. Wird es mich, Krullgo, oder besser gesagt den animalische Aspekt Krullgos, letztendlich auch vernichten? Wird der Alte mich am Ende doch mitgerissen haben? Aber was dann? Bleibt dann nur eine leere Hülle, ein lebender Körper ohne Geist? Wie die Ghule in den Pestländern? Oder wird der Riss ein Teil von mir? Werde ich mich in etwas anderes entwickeln? Ich weiß es nicht. Die einzigen Auswirkungen, die ich deutlich bemerke und auf diese Leere zurückführen kann, ist häufiger ein Verlust der Selbstbeherrschung und eine erhöhte Beeinflussbarkeit durch meine Umgebung. Ich sah es bei der letzten zusammenkumpft der Hüter, bei der ich wieder zum Wächter des Cenarius Ernannt wurde. Und man nach Nach nordend schickte um zu kämpfen. Ich war erstaunlich ruhig und nicht ganz ich selbst. Als würde die Nähe von Personen, die dem Alten wichtig waren, eine Art blasses Echo von ihm in mir erzeugen. In diesem Fall waren es Tanuka und Tuskar. Ich muss mich vor meiner Abreise noch einmal mit Gorogh und Belthil darüber unterhalten. Vielleicht haben sie eine Idee, was in mir vorgeht. Letzten Endes war es doch Schattenmagie, der ich mich bedient habe, um frei zu kommen. Aber mein Entschluss steht fest. Ich werde Kämpfen, meinen Trieben folgen und gegen die Geißel kämpfen. Ich werde meine weitere Entwicklung abwarten. Was auch immer geschehen mag, dieses kleine Buch soll mich an all diese Dinge erinnern. Entweder als kleine Gedächtnisstütze, als Geschichte meines, ja, meines Lebens, als Testament oder als Hilfe für einen Neueinstieg, sollte ich mich in meiner Entwicklung am Ende wirklich selbst vergessen. So sehr ich damals die Vergangenheit des Alten loswerden wollte, weil es nicht mein Leben war, muss ich doch zugestehen, dass ich auch aus seinen Fehlern lernen konnte. Oh, bevor ich es vergesse. Im Falle meines Ablebens vermache ich meinen Körper dem Kult. Auch wenn ich dann nicht mehr existiere, dürfte das doch recht interessant werden. Hiermit endet dieses Büchlein. Sollte es irgendjemand finden und lesen, darf er es ruhig behalten oder ebenfalls an den Kult weiterleiten. Selbst wenn jemand keine Lehren daraus ziehen kann oder will, so wird es sicherlich für ein wenig Kurzweil sorgen. Dessen bin ich mir nämlich sicher: Auch wenn es sicher nicht das angenehmste Leben war, das man sich vorstellen kann, so war es immerhin sehr interessant. Geschrieben und erlebt von dem „Tierischen Aspekt“ Krullgos Kategorie:Ehemalige Charaktere